List of British monarchs
since the accession of Queen Victoria, (1837), featuring the arms of England in the first and fourth quarters, Scotland in the second, and Ireland in the third. In Scotland a separate version is used, (shown right), whereby the Arms of Scotland take precedence. ]] There have been 12 monarchs of Great Britain and the United Kingdom (see the Monarchy of the United Kingdom). A new Kingdom of Great Britain was formed on 1 May 1707 with the merger of the Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of Scotland, which had been in personal union under the House of Stuart since 24 March 1603. On 1 January 1801, Great Britain merged with the Kingdom of Ireland to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. After most of Ireland left the union on 6 December 1922, its name was amended on 12 April 1927 to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. House of Stuart (1707–1714) Queen Anne had been queen of England, Scotland and Ireland since 8 March 1702, and so became Queen of Great Britain upon the Union of England and Scotland. House of Hanover (1714–1901) The Hanoverian succession came about as a result of the Act of Settlement 1701, passed by the Parliament of England, which excluded "Papists" (that is, Roman Catholics) from the succession. In return for access to the English plantations in North America and the West Indies, the Hanoverian succession and the Union were ratified by the Parliament of Scotland in 1707. After the death of Queen Anne with no living children, George I, the son of Sophia of Hanover, granddaughter of James VI of Scotland and I of England through his daughter Elizabeth of Bohemia, was the closest heir to the throne who was not a Roman Catholic.For a family tree showing George's relationship to Anne, see George I of Great Britain#Family tree. House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (1901–1917) Although he was the son and heir of Victoria, Edward VII inherited his father's names and is therefore counted as inaugurating a new royal house. House of Windsor (1917–present) The house name Windsor was adopted in 1917, during World War I. It was changed from Saxe-Coburg-Gotha because of wartime anti-German sentiment in the United Kingdom. Timeline of British monarchs ImageSize = width:1250 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1700 till:2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:1700 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:1700 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,1) id:s value:orange id:h value:green id:sx value:rgb(0.75,0.25,0.25) id:w value:rgb(0.25,0.5,1) id:eon value:Blue Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Rulers bar:eon PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:eon color:eon from: 1707 till: 1714 color: s text:Stuart from: 1714 till: 1901 color: h text:Hanover from: 1901 till: 1917 color: sx text:Saxe-Coburg-Gotha from: 1917 till: end color: w text:Windsor width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Rulers from: 1707 till: 1714 color:s text:"Anne" from: 1714 till: 1727 color:h text:"George I" from: 1727 till: 1760 color:h text:"George II" from: 1760 till: 1820 color:h text:"George III" from: 1820 till: 1830 color:h text:"George IV" from: 1830 till: 1837 color:h text:"William IV" from: 1837 till: 1901 color:h text:"Victoria" from: 1901 till: 1910 color:sx text:"Edward VII" from: 1910 till: 1936 color:w text:"George V" from: 1936 till: 1936 color:w text:"Edward VIII" from: 1936 till: 1952 color:w text:"George VI" from: 1952 till: end color:w text:"Elizabeth II" barset:skip See also *Monarchy of the United Kingdom *List of British consorts *List of monarchs in the British Isles *List of monarchs in Britain by length of reign *List of British monarchs by longevity *Line of succession to the British Throne (a list of people) *Succession to the British Throne (historical overview and current rules) *Alternative successions of the English crown *List of monarchs of the British Isles by cause of death *Demise of the Crown *Mnemonic verse of monarchs in England *British monarchs' family tree Notes and references External links *English Monarchs – A complete history of the Kings and Queens of England *Britannia: Monarchs of Britain *Archontology * Category:Lists of monarchs * Category:Lists of British monarchs ko:영국의 군주 vls:Lyste van keuniengn en keuniginn van Grôot-Brittannië